hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Essences
Magical essences are found in chests and from mob drops from the Better Dungeons mod. They can be used to craft some items with magical properties. Essences There are nine essences; eight base essences (Darkness, Electric, Ice, Fire, Life, Poison, Water and Wind) that may be used separately to make Elemental Arrows, Elemental Grenades, or Staves, or may be combined together to make the ninth: Magic essence, which is only used in crafting the staff (which is used to make the Elemental Staves). Staff/Staves There are eight staves that are made from each of the eight essences.The basic staff has no attributes until combined with an essence. Left-Clicking and Right-Clicking have different effects. Left Clicking with a staff will not use up the staff's energy reserves. ; Crafting a Staff. *Dark Staff, 100 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 4 damage. Does not steal health. **Right-Click: Casts dark orbs. Drains life from most targeted mobs and heals the player. Does not steal life from the Undead. *Electric Staff, 100 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 4 damage. **Right-Click: Makes you move quickly forward approximately 6 blocks. You can use this to fly upwards by looking up and using the staff. Any fall damage caused by using the staff is negated. Simply having the staff does not negate any fall damage you receive. *Fire Staff, 1024 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 2 damage and sets targeted mobs on fire for 2 seconds, dealing 1 damage per second. **Right-Click: Will set targeted mobs on fire for 3 seconds, dealing 1 damage on startup and 1 damage per second of fire. This can be held down to emit a jet of fire constantly, refreshing any timers and dealing the 1 startup damage repeatedly. After letting go, the fire will be fully reset to the 3 second duration. Holding down the mouse button does not appear to use up any extra gauge from the Fire Staff's energy reserve. *Healing Staff, 1024 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Heals the targeted mob for 2 points (can be used on aggressive mobs). **Right-Click: No known effects. There is no animation. *Ice Staff, 962 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 4 damage and slows the target for 10 seconds. **Right-Click: "Throws" a potion of Slowness that can hit multiple enemies like a splash potion. The Slow effect lasts for 3 seconds. *Poison Staff, 962 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 2 damage, and poisons the target for 15 seconds, dealing 25 damage over time. Does not drop the targeted mob HP past 1 HP however. Does not affect the Undead. **Right-Click: Poisons the target as stated above. *Water Staff, 360 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 4 damage. **Right-Click: Casts a bubble projectile. Target mobs are carried upwards upon impact in a bubble of water for 3 seconds, which then pops causing fall damage. Fall damage is still calculated as normal. You may encase an already-falling mob to raise them higher for more fall damage and if held long enough will cause drowning damage. Can raise mobs through ceilings to cause suffocation damage as well. *Wind Staff, 200 total uses on a full charge before breaking **Left-Click: Deals 4 damage. Does not give the massive knockback effect. **Right-Click: A miniature tornado is created, seen only by the particles it creates, moving away from the player quickly at first (in the direction the caster is facing), then slowing to a stop 6 blocks away. It sucks in mobs and deals constant damage so long as a mob is within the same block. Deals 8 damage maximum. The tornadoes can be cast to move through the air as well. This will not carry an enemy through the air, but simply drag them along if they are within vacuum range. Arrows There are eight types of Elemental Arrows that are made from each of the eight essences: * Darkness Arrow - Causes Blind for 4 seconds. * Electric Arrow - Higher velocity, damage, and distance. (Confirm) * Fire Arrow - Lights the targeted mob on fire for 1 second, dealing 1 extra damage. * Ice Arrow - Causes Slowness for 10 seconds. * Life Arrow - heals the target by 5-10 health points * Poison Arrow - Poisons the targeted mob for 10 seconds, dealing 7 damage over time. Does not drop the target HP past 1. * Water Arrow - Causes Nausea for 10 seconds. * Wind Arrow - Causes a large knockback; charge level does not affect the knockback distance. Note: Should the player be hit by any of these arrows, their effects will apply to the player. Bows enchanted with the "Infinity I" enchantment still use up the Elemental Arrows. Any Elemental Arrows picked up that were missed shots are picked up as regular arrows. Elemental Arrows will be used up in order from left to right from hotbar first, and prioritizes over regular arrows, even if the regular arrow is first in line. It will then pull from your inventory in the same fashion, moving down a row if there are none left in the row. Again, it will skip over regular arrows until all Elemental Arrows are exhausted first. Hexxit adds 2 kinds of quivers. Neither will take Elemental Arrows, only regular arrows. Elemental Arrows are still given precedence over quivers. Warning: Do not quickly right-click (or spam right-click for that matter) when using Elemental Arrows as it will not fire and will waste an arrow. The sound will still play, but there is no projectile created. Elemental Grenades Note: All Elemental Grenades that do damage do not damage the player. All negative effects noted do not apply to the player either. When using the Water Grenade, if you are in the splash radius, you may find that you are affected by the status of Nausea, but it does not actually affect you. Zombies may also take 1 less damage on occasion due to their natural armor, and Enderman do not receive any of the immediate damage. * Darkness Grenade - Deals 8 damage to enemies in area, and causes Blindness for 5 seconds. Endermen are not damaged, but are still affected. * Electric Grenade - Does 3 damage to enemies in area. No other known effects. Endermen are not damaged. * Fire Grenade - Lights enemies on fire and does 1 damage per second for 8 seconds. Endermen are not damaged or affected. * Ice Grenade - Does 4 damage to enemies in area, and causes Slowness for 10 seconds. Endermen are not damaged, but are still affected. * Life Grenade - Gives affected targets Regeneration II for 5 seconds; healing up to 8 damage. Does not affect Zombies or Skeletons, nor does it damage them. * Poison Grenade - Poisons enemies in splash area for 20 seconds, causing 16 points of damage. Does not affect Spiders, Zombies, or Skeletons. * Water Grenade - Does 6 damage to enemies in splash area and causes Nausea for 3 seconds. Endermen are not damaged, but are still affected. * Wind Grenade - Does 4 damage to enemies, including Endermen, and massive knockback outward from the landing point of the grenade. Using the Life Element on Rare enemies Infernal Mobs are "Boss" class enemies found throughout the land. They all have special characteristics that easily identify them as a stronger enemy. Each rare enemy has a multitude of colored swirls, similar to that of potion effects, have a unique boss name, and have more life than the standard enemy as well as other special properties which are listed under its unique boss name. They also drop rare (usually diamond) loot. When using either the Life Arrow or the Healing Staff, you may actually "heal" the boss to the point of it dropping to a regular enemy's health. This applies to using Splash Potions of Healing (Or Instant Damage for the Undead) as well. This is probably because the enemy's max life had been extended rather than permanently modified, but it is still an enemy of the same class, nonetheless. For example, the image on the right shows a Rare Spider taking 48 damage, but having 16 base life (The normal HP for Spiders) and is still at full health. Healing a boss (or any enemy) when it's HP is lower than the base HP will actually heal them. You can heal them up until it's HP is at the class's max HP. Life Grenades do not have this effect as the grenade just gives Regeneration II instead of directly healing. This effect does not work on "boss" mobs from mods other than Infernal Mobs. "Boss" mobs that regenerate health naturally will take their health past the enemy's class max HP, allowing you to repeat the process. Regeneration from Splash Potions or Life Grenades will not speed up a regenerating boss's regeneration rate. Category:Essences Category:Weapons Category:Better Dungeons